Question: Convert $\dfrac{81}{19}$ to a mixed number.
Answer: First, divide the numerator by the denominator. $81 \div 19 = {4}\ \text{ R } {5}$ So the improper fraction has $4$ wholes in it, which is equal to ${4} \times \dfrac{19}{19} = {\dfrac{76}{19}}$ This quotient $4$ is the whole number part of the mixed number. We also have a remainder of $5$ , though. That represents the $\dfrac{{5}}{19}$ remaining from the improper fraction; it wasn't enough to be another whole number. The converted mixed fraction is ${4}\ {\dfrac{5}{19}}.$ Note that if we add up the two pieces of our mixed fraction, ${\dfrac{76}{19}} + {\dfrac{5}{19}}$, we get the original improper fraction $\dfrac{81}{19}$.